Girlfriends
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Sting and Rouge are confused to why Natsu and Gajeel have 'girlfriends'. The two brash males in Fairy Tail managed to get girlfriends. Main couples: NaLu and Gajevy Spoilers for chapter 338 and chapters before it. Have been warned.


After Natsu had claimed he was the King of Crocus and they explained everything to the knights, Fairy Tail could properly start the party with all members present to enjoy it.

Natsu and Gajeel stood at the buffet stuffing their faces with the various foods the castle provided. They saw Sting, the blond haired dragon slayer and Rouge, the black haired dragon slayer from Sabertooth approach them. Both fairy tail dragon slayers rolled their eyes as they had recently fought them and won. They to joyful to have their day ruined by the members of Sabertooth.

"Natsu and Gajeel, Sting and me wanted to ask, how did you two get those girlfriends? Aren't they afraid that you can over power them." Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other then laughed. They had no idea on what they were talking about. Natsu never thought of having a girlfriend, finding Igneel was much more important. Gajeel didn't like to voice his new found feeling for the guild and a certain female solid scrip writer.

"We don't have girlfriends." Natsu was still laughing, clutching onto his sides. "Aren't you full of jokes, never thought you knew about comedy, Rouge."

"Then what about the blonde haired female with a great body...Lucy and the small bluenette who didn't fight in the games." Sting had spoke up. Natsu and Gajeel blushed at their comment. They couldn't believe that their best friend and secret lover was classed as their girlfriend. Gajeel laughed as he saw a tint of pink on the fire mage's cheeks. Natsu elbowed him in the stomach as Gajeel too was blushing and two stop him laughing.

"Come on, Natsu, admit it, you and Lucy have a thing for one another." Natsu still didn't say anything. "We all know you groped her. Cana saw you two." Natsu blushed again and hid face in his scarf. He looked over to Lucy who was chatting to Hibiki. He saw the worry on her face as she pulled Hibiki to the balcony.

"What about you Gajeel, what's your reason to hang around Levy. Your not on the same team. I am partners with Lucy. Me, Happy and Lucy will always be on the same team." Gajeel blushed as at his words.

"I...I-"

"Have no excuse." Sting and Rouge laughed as the fairy tail dragon slayers were blushing at the thought of their friends as something else.

"How do you know they like you." Natsu held up four fingers then put one down.

"Put up with all your crap." He placed another finger down. "They will take care of your exceed and in return they feel comfy in their arms." He placed a third finger down. "They will always find the time for you. And lastly," he placed the fourth finger down. "They will do anything for you that is may be really weird for them." Gajeel laughed as Natsu admitted that he knows Lucy has feelings for him.

* * *

Lucy spent an hour talking to Yukino. She couldn't help but feel like she had already seen her before. The white hair, a celestial wizard, how the feathers complimented her. Lucy's eyes widened and stared at the female in front of her. She was Angel's younger sister.

Lucy made up an excuse to leave. Gracefully and swiftly she walked up to Hibiki. She knew he would know something Angel with his archive magic.

"Lovely Lucy, what do I owe the pleasure?" Ichiya, Ren and Eve stood curiously behind the male. Lucy didn't want to mention anything to them. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the balcony. She looked over her shoulder to see Natsu looking at her. She smiled and at him. He wasted no time, returning the gesture.

Lucy looked at the extravagant garden in front of her. All the bushes sculpted to the princesses wishes. Lucy guessed she was into mythical creatures. Hibiki leaned against the railing but looked into the party. He was scared to what she was going to say. They never had a conversation like this before.

"Doesn't Yukino look similar?" Hibiki knew that she knew who the doppelgänger was.

"A little but I can't remember, who is she?" Lucy sighed and looked round to face him.

"Angel. The member of the Oración Seis." It suddenly clicked in his head as he could see the resemblance. "I think I killed her sister." She was asking about her and I didn't knew what to say." Hibiki shook his head. He walked up to her and patted her shoulder.

"We. We killed her." Lucy smiled then went back to frowning. They were responsible for the loss of a family member. Hibiki continued to pat her shoulder to calm her down. He knew she was crying inside. He could see it in her brown orbs.

Hibiki looked up and pulled Lucy behind him. He pulled out his force field but both of them were sent flying backwards through the glass door behind them. Both of them crashed on the floor with the glass surrounding them. Few pieces sticking into their skin. Blood rolled down Lucy's arms and cheek. While Hibiki only had scratches on his cheek. Natsu was quickly over to her side and helped her onto her feet. She quickly reached for Loke's key and summoned him. All the wizards were on edge as Fairy Tail's two biggest enemies walked in. The Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart. Well the members who had not been killed by Fairy Tail.

"Why are the love birds always flaunting their love in front of me?" Lucy looked down to see she had grabbed Natsu's hand.

"We are not love birds!" The pair shouted back and let go of each other's hands. Erza and the other members of Fairy Tail simply laughed as they too teased them about their close relationship.

"We already encountered his guy with during the fight at Tenrou." Lucy blushed while looking down at the floor. For Lyon, Hibiki and everyone else who was friends with Fairy Tail, they knew that it was a stressful situation and chose not to talk about it. This was the first time they talked about what happened.

"I see a few are missing. Zancrow for one." Natsu made sure Lucy was behind him. She spun round so they were facing back to back. Juvia and Gray were in the same postion. Levy and Gajeel, Erza and Laxus, Mira and Lisssana. The Lucy, Gray, Lyon, Hibiki, Lisanna and Levy faced the Oración Seis while their partners faced Grimoire heart. Lucy smiled when she saw Angel still living.

"Lucy wasn't it? I'm glad to see you back. I want my keys back." Lucy shook her head and grasped her keys.

"The winner goes the victor. Isn't it?" She snarled as she had used her own words against her. "I don't think they want to return to you. They are not tools."

"Sorana?" Yukino stepped up and stood in front of her. "Lucy you know my sister?" Hibiki quickly walked up to her and held her hand.

"Me and Hibiki battled her. I'm sorry I didn't know it was your sister. It was 7 years ago." Yukino was shocked by her friends response. Her friends had battled her sister and took her keys.

"Yukino. It's so great to see you again." She walked up to her sister and hugged her. Lucy or any other fairy tail member didn't back down. Angel pushed her sister to the side. She was quickly caught by Sting.

"If you don't mind we have some business with these puny fairies." Natsu was the first to run over and punched Kain in the face. He was still had his black greasy hair which he called his bristles and his sickly pale white skin. He still was large which resembled a wrestler type figure. The male fell back in an instant.

"I need to pay you back for 7 years ago, when you crushed my partner." He growled at him. Kain didn't flinch, he was willing to fight Natsu. The salmon haired boy rushed off and punched him in the face. He fell backwards and nearly crushed a few guests. The princesses knights quickly surrounded him and subdued him.

"Ugh, it looks like we can't go full force against these guys." Gajeel laughed. Fairy tail members all agreed with him. "Well, lets get this over and down with." Lucy rushed towards Angel and quickly knocked her out with a 'Lucy kick'. They were shocked that she could move in the tight fitting dress.

They turned round to see Levy having trouble with her battle. For her scripting magic to work she needed time. Lucy grabbed Natsu and stopped him from helping her out.

"Let Gajeel be her hero." He turned around to face her. "Would you like it if Gajeel saved me?" Natsu shrugged.

"You got a point but I would just want you to be safe." Lucy blushed and turned around hiding her blush from him. "Erm, you know because you're my family." He quickly added. The pair watched as Gajeel and Levy fought side by side against Cobra.

Lucy turned round to Natsu who held a hand out to her, his head slightly bowed. She blushed as he looked so cute.

"Would you care to dance?" Lucy smiled and gently took his hand. Natsu stood up straight and led Lucy to the dance floor. He swirled round and placed a hand on her waist while he clasped her other hand. Lucy placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. They were gazing into each others eyes. There was a large gap between them. Someone snuck up behind Lucy and pushed her closer to him. They had guessed it was Mira as she they saw a head of white sneaking away.

Now both of his hands were on her waist. Both of her hands were wrapped around his neck.

"This has been an exciting day today. We won the grand magic games, battle a couple of dragons, partied in a castle and fought two of our biggest enemies." Lucy couldn't help smile as if it wasn't for Natsu, she wouldn't be going through these near to death experiences.

Sting and Rouge were happily talking to their former teammate Yukino. The two males and the female were trying to build their foundation of comrades. So far Rufus, a memory make Mage, with a type of theatrical clothing on; the frilled shirt that comes out of his long red vest, the red mask and the matching crimson hat with pink plumage coming out of it that complimented his long blond hair.

The two males were still trying to convince Orga, a large built male who uses lighting god slayer magic. He has long spiky green hair that is placed back with a plain black band. His upper of him is exposed showing his muscles. On his lower half he wears striped trousers and a tiger pattern fabric around his waist.

"Hey Yukino, when you headed over to fairy tail, what was it like?" The white haired celestial Mage had to think for a minute.

"They are a rowdy bunch but they were all laughing. They were all celebrating the match with alcohol. They loved to tease the members about certain things. They somehow act as a family with their master as the parent." Feelings of family, love and affection were not commonly felt between the members of Sabertooth. They were taught that winning was everything and if you lost, you would be severely punished.

The three watched as some fairy tail members dance with their partner. Lucy and Natsu, Levy and Gageel, Wendy and Romeo, Bisca and Alzack and Gray and Juvia dancing with each other. They were all laughing when Gray had slipped and brought all of his team down with him. The bystanders and those who were pulled in to the pile up were all laughing.

"We have to create a strong foundation, then we will get stronger. We should be able to support our members, laugh with them, cheer them on and if worse come to worse cry with. I envy them so much. All smiles when they are with their family."

* * *

**I hoped you like this little story. Sorry if there is any spoilers but I warned you. Please review and tell me your thoughts. **


End file.
